memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
For the World is Hollow and I Touched the Sky
Streszczenie USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) zostaje zaatakowany przez prymitywną torpedę nuklearną o chemicznym napędzie. Załoga Enterprise niszczy ją i chce odkryć, skąd została wysłana. Kirk nakazuje poszukiwania z prędkością warp 3. Tymczasem podczas rutynowych badań medycznych, wychodzi na jaw, że Dr. McCoy cierpi na rzadka chorobę, xenopolycythemia, na którą nie ma lekarstwa, a która zabije go w ciągu roku. McCoy nalega, by pozwolono mu zostać na służbie, ale Kirk niezwłocznie informuje Gwiezdną flotę i prosi o zastępstwo. Podążając ku źródłu wystrzelenia pocisku Enterprise znajduje jedynie obiekt, wyglądający jak asteroida, o średnicy 200 mil, nie posiadający jednak stałej orbity, ale podążający prostym kursem poprzez lokalny system słoneczny. Skany wykazują, że "asteroida" jest w istocie statkiem kosmicznym o atomowym napędzie. Nie wykrywają śladów życia, Spock wnioskuje więc, że pasażerowie nie żyją. Poważniejszą sprawą jest to, że kurs asteroidy, 241 /17, stawia ją na kursie kolizyjnym z Daran V, planecie o populacji złożonej z 3.724 miliarda mieszkańców, w którą uderzy za 396 dni. Enterprise przyjmuje kurs równoległy do asteroidy/statku. Kirk i Spock postanawiają przesłać się na asteroidę/statek, ale McCoy nalega, by mógł im towarzyszyć. Na powierzchni odkrywają, że wygląda ona prawie jak aktywna geologicznie planeta o czerwonym niebie i dziwią się, po co upodobniono statek międzygwiezdny do planety. Na powierzchni ukazuje się duży cylinder, z którego wychodzą prymitywnie wyglądający mężczyźni, którym przewodzi piękna kobieta. Po krótkiej walce Kirk, Spock i McCoy zostają schwytani, McCoy wymienia spojrzenie z kobietą, nim zostaje ogłuszony. Przywódcą miejscowej ludności jest kapłanka, Natira i to ona ujawnia przybyszom, że asteroida/statek zwie się Yonada. Zwiad zostaje zabrany pod powierzchnię, gdzie odkrywają dużą populację młodych i zdrowych humanoidów. Natira prowadzi ich do świątyni, gdzie konsultuje się z urządzeniem zwanym Wyrocznia. Kirk i McCoy oceniają, że po 10,000 lat na statku wielopokoleniowym ci ludzie nie rozumieją już, że podróżują w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Wyrocznia uderza w Kirka, Spocka i McCoya, pozbawiając ich przytomności promieniem energetycznym. Z powodu swej choroby McCoy dochodzi do siebie dłużej niż pozostali. Kirk informuje Spocka o stanie McCoya. Jakiś stary mężczyzna daje im zioła, pomagające zwalczyć efekt działania wyroczni dając do zrozumienia, że wielu na statku zostało ukaranych w ten sposób. Gdy mówią mu, że nie są z Yonada, wspomina, że kiedyś wspiął się na górę, "choć to zakazane" i zorientował się, że świat Yonada nie jest planetą. Zaraz potem umiera, wygląda na to, że pod wpływem jakiegoś urządzenia, kontrolowanego przez świątynię. Wchodzi Natira i wygląda na to, że jest jakoś specjalnie zainteresowana McCoyem. Kirk zaleca mu, by korzystając z tego dowiedział się czegoś więcej o tej cywilizacji. Kapitan ma teraz potrójny problem: czy ma zaryzykować złamanie Pierwszej Dyrektywy i poinformować lud Yonada o tym, że ich świat jest statkiem kosmicznym, czy też ma zniszczyć asteroidę razem z nimi, a może dopuścić, by uderzyła ona w Daran V. Natira wyznaje, że zakochała się w McCoyu i chce, by został on na Ynadzie jako jej partner. Mówi, że ich ostatecznym przeznaczeniem jest bogaty i zielony świat, a według Wyroczni osiągną go już wkrótce. Gdy McCoy mówi jej, że został mu tylko rok życia, ona mówi, że nawet rok razem wystarczy, żeby byli szczęśliwi. Spock i Kirk idą do świątyni Wyroczni, gdzie Spock rozpoznaje znaki pisma jako litery ludu Fabrini, cywilizacji zniszczonej 10,000 lat temu, gdy ich gwiazda przeszła w Nową. Znajduje tez symboliczną mapę systemu słonecznego Fabrina. Przed zagładą Fabrini żyli po ziemią, żeby się chronić; zbudowali też statek kosmiczny Yonada i zaprogramowali Wyrocznię, która jest komputerem dużej mocy, by sterował ku najbliższej nadającej się do zamieszkania planecie. Lud Yonada to ich potomkowie. Spockowi udaje się otworzyć drzwi i obaj kryją się w świątyni, gdy nadchodzi Natira. Dziewczyna prosi wyrocznię o pozwolenie na małżeństwo z McCoy i Wyrocznia zgadza się na to pod warunkiem, że McCoy dołączy do ludu Fabrini poprzez przyjęcie instrumentu posłuszeństwa. Po wyjściu Natiry Wyrocznia odkrywa Kirka i Spocka, i obezwładnia ich. Obaj zostają aresztowani i skazani na śmierć. McCoy zgadza się zostać na statku Yonada, błaga jednak, by Kirk i Spock zostali uwolnieni. Natira godzi się na to. Gdy Kirk i Spock przygotowują się do powrotu, McCoy nalega, by pozwolili mu zostać; to prowokuje nieomal kłótnię, ale w końcu kapitan zgadza się pozostawić go na statku. On i Spock wracają na Enterprise. Podczas rytuału w Wyroczni McCoy otrzymuje implant, zwany instrumentem posłuszeństwa i poślubia Natirę. Na polecenie Wyroczni kapłanka mówi mu o świętej księdze, która zostanie otwarta, gdy dotrą już do "Nowej Ziemi Obiecanej". Tymczasem Kirk konsultuje się z admirałem Komackiem, który zwalnia go z odpowiedzialności za Yonadę i mówi. że od teraz Gwiezdna Flota przejmuje tę sprawę. McCoy wzywa statek i próbuje wyjaśnić, że znając zapisy w księdze Spock mógłby zmienić kurs Yonady'. Jednak jego instrument posłuszeństwa poraża go i doktor traci przytomność gdy wchodzi Natira. Kirk i Spock wracają na Yonadę i Spock usuwa instrument posłuszeństwa, łamiąc serce Natiry. Kapłanka próbuje wezwać straż ale Kirk obezwładnia ją i prosi, by dała im szansę. Wyjaśnia jej historię Fabrini i Yonady. Natira jest bardzo sceptyczna, a Wyrocznia uruchamia jej instrument posłuszeństwa. Kapłanka wybiega, ale nie wydaje Kirka strażom. Kirk i Spock domyślają się, że system sterowania jest w komputerze Wyroczni. Natira przemawia do Wyroczni, która jednak pozbawia ją przytomności. Gdy Kirk, Spock i McCoy przybywają, kapłanka zgadza się z ich sugestiami i pozwala, by McCoy usunął jej implant. Kirk i Spock chcą zabrać księgę ze świątyni, ale Wyrocznia walczy z nimi, wywołując burzę i podnosząc temperaturę do 120 stopni Farenheita. McCoy pokazuje, jak otworzyć księgę i Spock za jej pomocą wyłącza Wyrocznię oraz zmienia kurs statku. McCoy i Natira żegnają się ze łzami: dziewczyna musi zostać, by poprowadzić swój lud do Ziemi Obiecanej, a McCoy postanawia podróżować dalej, szukając lekarstwa na swą chorobę. Po skorygowaniu kursu Yonady Spock pokazuje Kirkowi skopiowaną bazę danych, zawierająca całą wiedzę Fabrini, w tym medyczną, włącznie z lekarstwem na xenopolycythemię. McCoy poddaje się bardzo bolesnej kuracji, zostaje uleczony, a Kirk obiecuje mu, że Enterprise powróci do tego sektora, gdy Yonada osiągnie swe przeznaczenie. Wpisy w dzienniku *''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5476.3. Właśnie spełniłem smutny obowiązek i poinformowałem Gwiezdną flotę o chorobie doktora McCoy, prosząc o bezzwłoczne zastępstwo'' *'' Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 5476.4. Jesteśmy na kursie zbieżnym z Yonadą. Jej kurs jest kolizyjny z Daran V. Nasza porażka przy korekcie kursu, i śmiertelna choroba doktora Dr. McCoy zmusza mnie do niezwłocznego kontaktu z dowództwem Gwiezdnej Floty. '' Pamiętne cytaty "Będę najbardziej przydatny przez czas, który mi pozostał, jeśli zachowasz to dla siebie." : - McCoy "Jestem Natira, najwyższa kapłanka tego ludu. Witajcie w świecie Yonada." "Nie mogę powiedzieć, by podobało mi się wasze powitanie." "Zabrać ich." : - Natira i Kirk "Przybywamy w przyjaźni." (odgłos gromu) "Więc nauczcie się, co to znaczy być naszym wrogiem, nim nauczycie się, co znaczy być przyjacielem." : - Kirk i Oracle "...Chyba muszę być specjalnie podatny na te sztuczki." (pauza) "Spock wie, Bones." : - McCoy i Kirk "Chciałabym, żebyś został tu, w świecie Yonada, jako mój małżonek." "Ależ jesteśmy sobie obcy." "Ale czyż nie jesteśmy mężczyzną i kobietą, których naturą jest znajdowanie przyjemności w uczeniu się siebie nawzajem?" : - Natira i McCoy "Cierpię na chorobę, na którą nie ma leku... Mam tylko rok życia." "Wczoraj moje serce milczało; odmierzało me życie, nic więcej. Teraz śpiewa. Będę szczęśliwa, mając to uczucie dzień, tydzień, miesiąc ... rok, cokolwiek Stwórca dla nas przygotował." : - McCoy i Natira "Wielu z nas poczuło moc Wyroczni..." : - Yonadanin "Tak mówią. ''(grymas bólu) Dawno temu wspiąłem się na górę – choć to zakazane." "''Czemu to zakazane?" "Nie jestem pewny, ''(ból się nasila) ale są rzeczy, o których nas nie uczą. Że świat jest pusty, a ja dotknąłem nieba." : - '''Yonadanin' i Kirk "Poczułeś ból ostrzeżenia?" "Tak." "Czemu dalej słuchałeś?" "Mówili, że to prawda!" (skręca się z bólu) "Ich prawda." "Czy prawda nie jest prawdą dla ''wszystkich?" ''"Prawda Yonady to twoja prawda; Dla ciebie nie może być innej. Repent your disobedience." (bl narasta) "Muszę poznać prawdę ''świata!" : - '''Wyrocznia' i Natira Zza kulis * Idea wielopokoleniowego statku bądź "międzygwiezdnej arki" nie jest nowa i była już podana niepublikowanych papierach Roberta Goddarda in 1918. Kolega Goddarda, pionier kosmonautyki Konstantin Tsiolkovsky i J. D. Bernal również o niej mówili w 1920r. Olaf Stapledon i Don Wilcox napisali książki na ten temat w 1940r, a Robert Heinlein stworzył nację, żyjącą na takim statku w książce "Orphans of the Sky". The energy, ecology, and life support needs required by such a ship would be considerable. * To pierwszy odcinek po The Cage, w którym spotkali się trzej aktorzy z pierwszego pilota serii: Leonard Nimoy (Spock), Majel Barrett (siostra Christine Chapel) i Jon Lormer (starzec) (nie licząc The Menagerie Part I i The Menagerie Part II ) Barrett i Lormer grali Pierwszego Oficera i Theodore Haskinsa. * Ten odcinek ma najdłuższy tytuł w całym Star Treku. * W pierwszym szkicu scenariusza to Scotty miał być chory. Image:USS Enterprise and Yonada.jpg|Oryginalny Enterprise i Yonada. Image:USS Enterprise and Yonada remastered.jpg|Remasterowany Enterprise i Yonada. Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Gościnnie * Katherine Woodville jako Natira * James Doohan jako Scott i Wyrocznia (głos) * George Takei jako Sulu * Walter Koenig jako Chekov * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Majel Barrett jako Siostra Chapel * Byron Morrow jako Admirał Westervliet * Jon Lormer jako Starzec Niewymienieni * Frank da Vinci jako Vinci Kaskaderzy * Robert Bralver jako dubler DeForest Kelleya de:Der verirrte Planet en:For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky (episode) es:For the World Is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky fr:For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky (épisode) it:Ho toccato il cielo (episodio) ja:宇宙に漂う惑星型宇宙船（エピソード） nl:For the World is Hollow and I Have Touched the Sky Kategoria:Odcinki TOS